A Fairy Tale Of Sesshomaru
by Black Winter Rose Thorn
Summary: Sesshomaru has been spending the time since his father mated Inuyasha's mother searching for the Purest Miko of them all to save the woman he loves. The Inuyasha gang of misfits stumbles upon a young miko-in-training holding a piece of the...
1. Prologue

Story wide disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's subgroups. Any other disclaimers will only involve the content of the chapter. All I own are my characters, the plot, and my name.

A Fairy Tale of Sesshomaru

Prologue

Many years ago in Edo, Japan humans and monsters lived in almost perfect harmony thanks to the Lord of the Inus. This demon lord held power over the realm of the west, power that was to be past on to his first born son. He was a protector of the weak and powerless. He taught his son to protect women from abuse and children from evil. He protected a young woman of beautiful palish-green skin who had a deadly secret. A deadly secret only the lord knew.

She was a Fae, descended from the queen of the realm of the Fae. She had been spirited away to the forest surrounding his castle for protection from the deadly war between the Light and Dark. To hide her heritage he placed her into the role of a slave. She brought food and drink to the table and cleaned the rooms with a skill that no one could match. He counted on the Slave. Counted on her as no Lord had ever counted on a Slave. What he didn't count on was the romantic intentions of his first-born son.

This couple had regular romantic rendezvous in the Royal Gardens. Nothing sexual in nature ever occurred, but they pledged their everlasting love for each other every moment they had to themselves. Their love was so strong that no matter what the desperate suitors tried to do it withstood the damaging winds. He showed no interest in the courtesans or village women who begged him to take them to his bed. She ignored the men who asked for her hand daily. They wanted none of it. They only desired each other. The Slave and the Lord's son only had eyes for each other.

The lord did not approve. He did not want his son to taint the purebred Inu line with a disowned Fae. He became enraged and sought out a dark miko1 to curse her. She was cursed so that if she did not lose her innocence before her two hundredth birthday a mountain would swallow her and she would be trapped within crystal. The dark miko obeyed and the curse went into affect.

A hundred years passed before the fateful day. The Slave wandered around a valley near the mountain she would be trapped in alone. A ravenous demon bursted out of the forest and chased her to the mountain side. She stood with her back to the rock and the mountain swallowed her before the creature could eat her. The dark miko informed the Lord what happened the second she was swallowed.

When the Slave never returned the Lord's son set out to search. He searched high and low, but the woman he loved could not be found anywhere. He wept for days before he found the miko his father had hired. He tortured the woman until she admitted the curse and the man who hired her. She admitted that the Slave was in the mountain by the Valley of the Crystal Flowers. After killing the woman he traveled to the valley and carved the name "Crystal" into the rock above a cave that had not been there before the Slave's disappearance.

The Slave waits in the Mount. Crystal for the Pure of all Mikos to set her free so she may return to the man she loves. Until then, vines slowly cover her face and body until all that is left visible is a depression the size and shape of a single Shikon No Tama shard.

Thank you for reading. I hope you like the rewrite and please leave a helpful review by clicking the review button below.

Thank you,

Black Winter Rose Thorn signing out.


	2. Chapter One

A Fairy Tale of Sesshomaru

Chapter One

A young woman struggled under the weight of her pack as her chocolate colored hair fell in her face as she slowly approached the village down the road. The village of Amaya* was the first step in a long journey to the Mountain of Crystal. The monks of the Temple of Azumi** had given her the job to check over the remains of the slave girl in the old legends surrounding the mountain. Once she did that duty she could return and continue her studies in the healing art. She checked her bow and arrows were in reachable distance should she need them and the Shikon shard was under her kimono. She knew that demons would sense it, but she had sealed the tie it was on so that if one touched any part of the necklace and it wasn't her their body would start to disintegrate.

"Young lady, ye wouldn't be going to the Mountain of Crystal?" a seemingly elderly lady stopped her with her hand from the side of the road.

"Aye, Obaa-san***. I mus for my temple's traditions," she replied, pulling a loaf of bread from her pack and handed it to the woman who smiled graciously.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu****. Yound Amaterasu*****, ye must skip yer journey to the Mountain of Crystal to journey to Edo, Nihon****** to find the reincarnation of Kikyo and her travel companions. They shall lead ye to end the curse on yonder woman within the mountain. At the border of the West head North, there ye shall run into the Inuyasha forest. Find the God's tree and head east. There ye shall found them. Good luck," the elderly woman cracked. Amaterasu looked in the direction the woman pointed and heaved a sigh.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Obaa-san. Wait! How do you know-" She turned back to face the woman to find that she had disappeared. She heaved another sigh as she noticed the loaf of bread on the ground. She arranged some rocks into a little shrine and left the bread as an offering to the kami*******. She turned with a suspicious heart and continued her voyage.

She reached Amaya as the sun set. She headed straight for the nearest and cheapest inn and got a room. She meditated on the message of the kami all night.

Kagome pulled herself out of the old Bone Eater's Well with her giant pack and smiled at the half-demon standing a few feet away, tapping his foot impatiently. She walked over and just said a simple hello.

"It took you damn long enough. I don't see why you go back to that damn skool ever damn day," he growled. She smiled softly, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the village.

"Oh Inuyasha," she giggled as they walked. She wondered when he was going to notice how she felt about him. She glanced back at him to catch a silly grin. He fixed his face into a scowl quickly.

They continued onto the village where Miroku was once again flirting with the village women. An angry Sango was behind him in seconds and another second later he was unconscious. The woman giggled and walked off.

"You never learn do ya, ya damn monk," Inuyasha said, stepping over him easily. Kagome checked his pulse quickly before walking into Kaede's hut. Sango giggled to herself at Inuyasha's expression as he picked his friend up and carried him into the hut.

Shippo sat by Kirara eating rabit stew while Kaede cleaned when Kagome came in. Everyone sat down with the exception on Miroku who was just thrown into a corner where he'd wake up in a few hours. Kaede greeted Kagome happily and joined everyone around the fire.

"There is a rumor ye shall be interested in going around," Kaede stated, dishing out stew to those who did not have any food.

"What is it, Old Hag?" Inuyasha asked, eating greedily.

"Inuyasha, Ouswari********!" Kagome growled, sending Inuyasha into his bowl of stew. Kaede chuckled before telling them of the rumor. The time of awakening for a woman in Crystal Mountain was supposibly upon them. The purest priestess would be able to save the woman from the crystal.

"Wait, Crystal Mountain," Inuyasha said. Every eye turned on him. He explained that the myth surrounding the mountain involved his family. That led to a discussion where Inuyasha explains that he doesn't know much. He just knew what was going on.

"So this Pure Priestess can set this woman free," Kagome confirmed. Kaede nodded before telling of the beauty of the woman. Miroku "woke up" at that moment and began professing that he would do anything to help the woman in the mountain. He went on and on until Sango once again knocked him out with her fists. Everyone laughed heartily.

Kaede suggested that they go to sleep for she sensed the approach of a powerful priestess. She said that the Kamis were pushing the young lady to them so they could help her with her quest.

Japanese-English Dictionary of Doom

*Amaya—A Japanese female name meaning "night rain."

**Azumi—A Japanese female name meaning "safe residence."

***Obaa-san—A Japanese with a polite suffix meaning "grandmother" with a very formal tone.

****Arigatoo gozaimasu—A Japanese phrase meaning "thank you" politely.

*****Amaterasu—A Japanese female name meaning "Shining over heaven" and is the name for the sun goddess.

******Nihon—Japanese for Japan, literal meaning is "country of the rising sun."

*******Kami—the Japanese term for God or Goddess

********Ouswari—the Japanese word for sit.

Many thanks go out to my multiple reviewers and my beta-reader, Golden Eyed Girl. I hope you enjoyed the rewrite and I will put up another installment soon, I hope.

Thank you,

Black Winter Rose Thorn


End file.
